1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display system, and more particularly, to a display system to provide user-friendly graphic interfaces and information of controllable functions of a microcomputer used with a controller which outputs control instructions to control a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display, particularly a monitor, is an apparatus which receives horizontal and vertical synchronization signals (H/V Sync Signals) and image signals like R (Red), G (Green), B (Blue) signals from a computer graphic controller, and displays images.
Generally, a display for a monitor is a CDT (Color Display Tube) and a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). A CDT, as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) for a monitor, a type of electronic tube, collects electrons emitted from a cathode sealed within the tube, accelerates the electrons to make electronic beams and controls the direction of the electrons by the action of the electronic field or the magnetic field. On the other hand, an LCD is a display which transforms molecular structures of liquid crystals by a voltage difference of two electrodes on two substrates inserted in the liquid crystals thereof, generates a brightness, and displays images.
A conventional display 120, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises an interface unit 121 to receive image signals, a display unit 122 to show images, a signal processor 123 to convert the image signals inputted through the interface unit 121 to a signal being displayed by the display unit 122, an OSD (On Screen Display) generator 125 to generate OSD signals, an OSD handler 126 to generate key signals and a microcomputer (MICOM) 124 to control the interface unit 121, the display unit 122, the signal processor 123, the OSD generator 125 and the OSD handler 126. Here, the OSD handler 126 comprises an OSD control button 126b provided in the front of a display device 140, and a key signal generator 126a of the OSD control button 126b. Accordingly, when a user handles the OSD control button 126b, the key signal generator 126a transmits the key signals corresponding to the key handling to the MICOM 124, and the MICOM 124 controls the OSD generator 125 according to the key signals transmitted from key signal generator 126a to show an OSD display on the display unit 122. Accordingly, an image display state, such as a brightness, a contrast, a size, or the like is adjusted.
However, the conventional display 120 has some problems in adjusting the image display state.
First, to adjust an image display state, the display 120 needs another component such as the OSD generator 125, the OSD handler 126, or the like.
Second, the display 120 comprises a data storage such as an EEPROM in which data for the composition of the OSD picture and programs are stored. However, this data storage provided in the display 120 has limitations in the size of data for the composition of the OSD picture and programs because of a storage capacity. This makes the composition of the OSD picture simple, and the simple OSD picture cannot provide enough information related to the adjustment of an image display stage for users. Thus, the conventional display 120 should provide a manual about the method of an OSD handling and the adjustment of an image display stage using the OSD. Further, users should refer to the manual for the adjustment of a display stage of the display 120.
Third, the OSD control button 126b is provided in the front of the display 120, so that the number of OSD control buttons that can be provided is limited because of a space problem. When users adjust the display state of the display 120, they should make several key handlings, which results in an inconvenience to the users.
Accordingly, to solve the problems described above, if a computer having a larger storage capacity than a display is provided, resulting in increased convenience to the user's handling of the computer, which increases the user's control of an image display state, a user-friendly graphic interface of an image display adjustment can be provided.